


Pirating

by Nonbinary_Queen



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU, Vacation, WinterHawk Bingo, mentions of baby yoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen/pseuds/Nonbinary_Queen
Summary: Clint looked forward to this through the 25 hours of the flight, it didn't pay off
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Pirating

**Author's Note:**

> For my winterhawk bingo fill Pirate AU, no beta read.

Clint doesn't even know what to expect, after sleeping off the 'Jet-lag' he was ready to chill for a bit just watching the episode he had downloaded to his tablet before the flight.

But when the screen doesn't load and says 'wrong IP address' he get suspicious, well he is gonna get in the hotel Wi-Fi, maybe that will work, but that resets the app closing his account and leaving a 'Disney+ is not available in your location, join our newt seller for news to when will be available'

"Babe, wake up" Bucky doesn’t answer and just cuddles him harder "this is serious!" Bucky mumbles something along “I swept the room before we fell asleep, go to sleep"

"I mean it, I can't watch my show, the stupid app won't let me" Bucky doesn't say anything but he moves his hand to shut Clint up, so Clint being the grow up he is he bites his hand and licks it "I am trying to relax here, watch some baby yoda and the stupid app won't let me"

Bucky forgets his sleeping, and gets up knowing that when Clint gets something on his head he is unable to drop it "Check on the laptop, I am going to shower", the archer does as told but not without grumbling about money grabbing Disney.

When checking in the laptop directly on the website for nothing good at all, he decides to let go of it and goes into google types in "The Mandalorian episode 4 online free" and he starts his search. Many of the links are useless and it takes the whole time Bucky is showering to hit the gold mine, and of course it is when he is closing the 4th “hot girls around your area” that his partner sees

“I should have known, you were looking for someone younger and prettier” Clint ignores him and yells in triumph when the episode starts loading finally.

“This is a terrible service, did you know Pedro Pascal is Chilean, and yet we can’t watch his show here” Bucky rolls his eyes in amusement and pecks his cheek, “Maybe because we didn’t come to watch his show but to hike in the south of the country? We have our next flight on” looks at the laptop “5 hours, so after this we should be going back to the airport”

Clint makes shushing noises but does gets closer for a half a cuddle, that’s how they proceed for the rest of the episode, and after that they pack back up because after 25 hours in a plane they weren’t going to do the whole trip in one leg, go back to the airport for their last plane in a couple weeks.

And is not until they are deep on their hiking trail, enjoy the beautiful view that Clint remembers a very small detail that Nat told them before leaving.

_“I’m packing you a vpn blocker so you can watch your show on peace, don’t forget about it”_

So what else can he do but yell at nature, while Bucky laughs extremely loudly because he knew and just didn’t wanna tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> is this me complaining about not being able to see the mandalorian legally when my mom does want to pay for the service and we are here in chile and the protagonist is chilean? of course it is.
> 
> also i know the grammar is terrible but i am stealing my brother's laptop and data so we gotta be fast my dudes.


End file.
